Darkstorm Multiversal: Episode List.
Darkstorm has travled the multiverse high and low, helping the hero's save their world and him saving the entire multiverse from shattering. These Episodes Show his first adventures of the multiverse. Characters Main Character *Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator Lion King Characters *Canon and Fanon* *Simba *Sarabi *Mufasa *Taka/Scar *Zira *Kovu *Ahadi (Episode 1) *Uru (Episode 1) *Mheetu *Sarafina *Kopa *Dies in the end of Episode 5 part 1* *Kiara *Zazu *Nala *Banzai *Shenzi *Ed *Zuzu *Episode 1* *Kafei (Ven) *Basi (Kafei's mate, dies sometime in the series) (Ven) *Abla (Ven) *Bopo (Ven) *Makeena (Ven) *Akida (Ven) *Abeeku the Meerkat (Ven) *Durah the Cheetah (Female) (Ven) *Vitani *Nuka (Dies in episode 6) Sonic the Hedgehog Characters *Canon and Fanon* *Blaze the Hedgecat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Blaze the Cat *Metal Sonic *Mecha Sonic *Shadow Androids *Metal Scourge *Metal Knuckles *Mecha Tails *Tails Doll *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mina Mongoose *Sorna the King Cobra *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Marine Racoon *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman/Robotnik *Snively Robotnik *Iron Queen *Lightning Lynx *Fiona fox *Sargent Siman *Flying Frog *Predator Hawk *Bean the Dynamite *Mighty the Armadillo *Vector Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Conquering Storm *Scourge the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Anti-Sally/Alicia Acorn *Anti-Tails/Miles Prower *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Silver the Hedgehog *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Antoine D'Coolette *Rotor Walrus *NICOLE *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH) *Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Aeron the Hedgebat (JTH) *Skyflame the Hawk (JTH) *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Metal Patricia (SB100) *SPARKY (SB100) *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot **Purplebot **Blackbot **Whitebot **Pinkbot *Stream the Jackal (Ven) *Yaumi the Lynx (Ven) *Crestfire the Dragon (Ven) *Kizu the Vixen (Ven) *The Archer of Blackwood Forest (Ven) *Meline the Echidna (Ven) *Lily the Echidna (Ven) *Darien the Hedgehog/Darth Thade *Tom de Lupin the Wolf Spongebob Squarepants Characters *Plankton *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Mrs. Puff *Spongebob Squarepants *Larry Lobster *Sandy Cheeks *The Flying Dutchman *King Neptune *Princess Mindy Adventure Time Characters (Canon and Fanon) *Finn *Jake the Dog *Princess Bubblegum * Marceline *Flame Princess *The Ice King *LSP *B-MO * Cinnamon Bun * Lady Ranicorn * Earl of Lemongrab * The Lich * Peppermint Butler MLP FIM Characters (Canon and Fanon) * Halfling Characters (Apocalian) *Whitelight Tanuki (Rare appearances) *Keera Vampiro (Rare appearances) *Everburn *Kiva Dolomar *General Kaiter *Bakuu-Actu-Sin Vampiro Barator *Blizzard Orahka Barator *Frostless Barator Nemaru *Teniahk-Actu-Sin Barator Spyro Characters (Canon and Fanon) *Spyro the Dragon *Hunter the Cheetah *Elora *Bianca *Cynder *Ripto *Malefor Crash Bandicoot Characters (Canon and Fanon) *Crash Bandicoot *Tawna Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Crunch Bandicoot *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Nina Cortex *Dr. Neo Cortex *Pinstripe Potoroo *Dr. N. Gin *Uka Uka *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Tiny Tiger *Thybat (Okami) *Tina Tiger (Okami) miguel tulio chel Season 1: Sonic's Universe (free Edit) *Episode 1: The first Encounter *Episode 2 :NICOLE's first meeting with Darkstorm *Part 1* *Episode 3: NICOLE's first meeting with Darkstorm *Part 2* * Episode 4: The Sage of the Darkness * Episode 5: Uncontrollable * Episode 6: Demons Run * Season 2: Lion King Universe (Free Edit) *Episode 1: The Arrival *Episode 2: War between Prides *Episode 3: Mufasa's Reign *Episode 4: The Forgotten Prince *Episode 5a: Kiara and Kovu, Part One *Episode 5b: Kiara and Kovu, Part Two *Episode 6: Asante, an Old Forgotten Friend Season 3: Spongebob's Universe (Free Edit) Season 4: MLP FIM Universe (Rewrite) *Season 4 Episode 1: Not Alone *Season 4 Episode 2: Darker Magic *Season 4 Episode 3: Lingering Smoke *Season 4 Episode 4: Curse of Sombra Pt. 1: Dark Secrets Better Left Hidden *Season 4 Episode 5: Curse of Sombra Pt. 2: The Dark Cage Unlocked *Season 4 Episode 6: My Brothers Keeper Season 5: Adventure Time Universe Season 6: Crash Bandicoot Universe #Half-demonic Summoning Movies and Crossovers Regular Time (Regular Show \ Adventure Time Crossover) Darkstorm Multiversal Movie: The Exe virus (Crossover of Sonic and MLP) Musical Episodes (In these episodes Darkstorm has rare appearences) *(Your edit here) Category:List Category:Episode Lise Category:Series